


Who Knew Archery Lessons Could Be So Fun?

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint never knew it was even possible to be angry at Steve Rogers.  He’s Captain America for gods sake.  What was he gonna do to piss someone off?  Give them a stern look?</p>
<p>That was before Steve had come up with his super duper foolproof plan to get everyone working like a team.  It’s true that with all the new faces in Avengers HQ these days that they might not be quite as on the ball as they used to be and Clint doesn’t have a problem with getting to know the new members and their skills, in theory.  The bit he’s having trouble with is where he’s expected to spend one on one time with Pietro fricking Maximoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompts on my tumblr:
> 
> sassmasterradagast said to pietrolovesclint:  
> Clint teaches Pietro archery
> 
>  
> 
> daughtersofthanos said to pietrolovesclint:  
> If you're still open for hawksilver prompts, maybe a cute fluff fic where Clint teaches a reluctant Pietro how to shoot a bow and arrow?

Clint never knew it was even possible to be angry at Steve Rogers.  He’s Captain America for gods sake.  What was he gonna do to piss someone off?  Give them a stern look?

That was before Steve had come up with his super duper foolproof plan to get everyone working like a team.  It’s true that with all the new faces in Avengers HQ these days that they might not be quite as on the ball as they used to be and Clint doesn’t have a problem with getting to know the new members and their skills, in theory. The bit he’s having trouble with is where he’s expected to spend one on one time with Pietro fucking Maximoff.

After the mess in Sokovia, Clint had thought the kid might have wised up a bit, what with nearly getting killed, but he was still as much a cocky, arrogant pain in the ass as ever.

Clint had spent a hellish few hours last week “getting familiar” with the idiot’s super speed.  If it had been anyone else, Clint probably would have been impressed.  As it stood though, Quicksilver (and don’t even get Clint started on what a stupid name that is) had taken great joy in running rings around him, cutting jibes about Clint’s age and fitness spewing from his mouth the whole time.

After three hours of humiliation in the New England countryside, Clint was ready to put an arrow in the kid just to get him to shut up, a feeling he was fast becoming familiar with.

Today, though.. today Clint was going to get his payback.

He’s waiting on the archery range, ready to teach Pietro a little bit of humility.  Archery is all about method, there’s a sort of meditation to it that he just knows that Pietro, with his constant buzzing energy, is incapable of.  And, oh boy, is he looking forward to rubbing that in.

Clint barely manages to hold back from rubbing his hands together in glee as the kid swaggers on to the range.  He casts his eyes over Pietro’s outfit.  It’s the usual combination of long-sleeved muscle shirt and black pants that he seems to favour.  Clint’s mouth twitches in approval (at the suitability for archery practice, not approval of how the shirt clings just so to Pietro’s firm chest.  Or how his biceps seem to be straining against the blue fabric as his body moves fluidly towards Clint.  Or how it’s ever so slightly too short in the body for the speedster's long torso, giving anyone who cares to look a tantalising glimpse of golden skin.  No – it’s just a good choice for archery.  That’s all.)

He starts by showing Pietro what he can do.

If Clint had made the demonstration a little more flashy and impressive than the standard run down he had done for Vision, Wanda, Sam and Rhodey then that’s only because he wants to keep the kid’s attention and focus.  He’s not looking for approval or anything.

If the slightly awed expression on Pietro’s face that he quickly tries to hide when Clint finishes sends a shiver down his spine then…it’s because…well, it’s chilly in here ok?

“So, road runner? You want to show me how it's done?”

Pietro smirks at Clint as he pushes off from where he was leaning, trying and failing to look unimpressed, against the wall.

“You sure that you want me to? I wouldn't want to show you up.”

Clint throws a practice bow at the kid just to watch him fumble it. “Yeah, you talk a good game Speedy Gonzales. Let's see you follow through.”

Clint sets up a paper target a fairly easy distance away and watches closely as the kid steps up to the marker.

He may get ever so slightly distracted by the flash of a dark happy trail that peeks out from beneath Pietro's shirt so he almost misses his chance to point and laugh at the kid's, frankly awful, attempt to shoot.

“Not so easy, is it hot shot? Try again.”

Clint enjoys seeing Pietro get more and more frustrated as arrow after arrow veers off in random directions but eventually decides to be a good guy and step in to show the kid where he's going wrong.

“Let me just..you need to get the basics down before you do anything else. Stand in front of me.”

Pietro throws a distrusting look at Clint as the archer gestures for him to move closer, rolling his eyes as Clint huffs, makes the boy scout sign and promises that he only wants to help. It seems to work though as Pietro reluctantly moves to stand in front of Clint, facing away from him.

“Step 1: Stance.” Clint lectures as he kicks Pietro's feet further apart, chuckling at the surprised exclaim it causes.

“Step 2: Nock” He watched closely as Pietro lines up the arrow against the bow, nodding in approval when he gets it right first time.

“Step 3: Set your bow hand.” Clint steps closer behind Pietro as he moves the kid's left hand to wrap around the bow in the correct place. Clint has to take a minute to adjust the hold, trying very hard to ignore the warmth of Pietro's body pressed up against him.

Clint clears his throat before continuing.

“Step 4: Set your draw hand.” He's now moving Pietro's right hand on to the string. His touch lingers for perhaps a moment to long as he checks the hold. _Jesus, why had he thought this was a good idea?_

“Step 5: Pre draw.” He guides Pietro in pulling the string into pre-draw position.

Clint is now pressed close against Pietro's back, their hands still tangled together.

Pietro shivers slightly as Clint's breath tickles against his neck. Clint bites back a moan as the movement sends a spark of arousal directly to his cock.

His voice is husky as he guides Pietro through the sixth step of Draw and Anchor.

They hold that position for a moment, both men breathing heavily. It would be so easy for Clint to lower his mouth and taste the salt of Pietro's neck. His eyes rake across the flushed skin. He can practically feel the pounding of the younger man's heart.

Clint can't resist. He grazes his lips ever so delicately across the pale skin, drinking in the gasp that falls from Pietro's lips.

His lips don't pull away as he murmurs the last four steps against the warm flesh, guiding Pietro's body through the motion of Shot Set Up, Aim, Release and Follow-Through.

The arrow goes wild.

Pietro doesn't seem to care as he spins free from Clint's hold and pulls him into an open mouthed kiss.

Clint takes charge of the kiss, relishing the whimpers and moans that Pietro makes. They're moving, clumsily stumbling their way towards the wall, which he wastes no time in pushing Pietro against.

Hands are grabbing at clothes and Clint pulls off long enough to strip that ridiculous muscle shirt off, leaving Pietro bare from the waist up.

Clint falls to his knees and grins up at a shaking, wide-eyed Pietro. His hands start to work on the kid's pants when the door suddenly bursts open, a panicked Wanda crashing into the range, closely followed by Nat.

“PIETRO!....Oh....I felt your heart racing and I just thought that...”

Natasha has that look on her face that Clint knows means that she is going to hold this over him for a long time to come. “We thought you might have actually snapped and put an arrow in the kid. But it looks like you're on your way to putting something else in him so we'll just go. Come on Wanda.”

Wanda follows sheepishly behind Nat as she casts apologetic looks at her brother.

Finally alone again, Clint sighs and sits back on his heels to look up at a mortified Pietro.

“Where were we?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty addition as part of my 30 day OTP NSFW Challenge - crossposted to [Slow and Steady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5886406)

“Where were we?”

 

Clint grins up at Pietro, pleased to see that he hadn't lost his _'attention'_ despite the less than welcome intrusion of Wanda and Natasha.

 

Pietro swallows, the action drawing Clint's gaze to the smooth, unmarked skin of Pietro's throat. God, he wants to get his mouth on that skin, wants to bite into it and mark it as his own, so everyone can see that this kid belongs to him. He remembers the salty taste from moments before when he was whispering instructions into Pietro's neck and almost gets distracted from his original intention. The twitch of Pietro's hips under his hands remind Clint that there's something else that he wants to get his mouth on first – something that he would already have in his mouth if they hadn't been so needlessly interrupted.

 

His hands move to finish off the job of opening the kids pants and, as Pietro's breath catches in his throat, Clint looks up at him from his place on the floor and pauses just long enough to ask if this was still OK. The look Pietro gives him reminds him just how much of a snarky pain in the ass the kid is. Clint can see the familiar roll of the eyes that is always followed by some scathing comment about his age or his ability and decides that now would be a very good time to reach into Pietro's pants and wrap his hand around a hot, hard cock.

 

Whatever Pietro had been planning to say evidently dies on his lips and all that comes out is a garbled moan of pleasure that makes Clint smirk.

 

“Well, that'll come in handy,” he grins, pleased to know that there's at least one way to shut the kid up.

 

Pietro's eyes narrow and his mouth opens again, another snarky comment no doubt already forming but Clint doesn't give him a chance to finish and instead dives in and sucks the head of Pietro's cock into his mouth.

 

Any noise that Pietro makes is lost as Clint groans loudly, his heart pounding in his ears, the musky taste of Pietro already overwhelming him. This isn't something he does regularly but Clint has sucked enough cocks to know that Pietro's was made for him. The weight on his tongue is pleasant, the girth just big enough to be the right side of maddening as Clint takes more of it into his mouth, his lips stretched just ever so slightly too much, the promised ache of a well used jaw sending shivers down his spine.

 

Pietro's hands are in his hair and Clint smiles around his mouthful, lifting one hand off of its place on Pietro's ass to tangle Pietro's fingers in his hair, showing him what he wants.

 

The sharp pain of pulled hair coupled with the dull ache of an overstretched jaw spur Clint on. He slides his way down, thankful that his time in the circus taught him all kinds of neat ways to relax his throat, until his nose brushes against the wiry white hair of Pietro's crotch.

 

He hears Pietro curse in Sokovian and hums in laughter, his eyes twinkling as the vibrations travel the length of Pietro's body until the once cocky speedster is putty under his hands.

 

Pietro doesn't last long - Clint notes the fact with pride – and the hoarse, bitten-off cry of “Clint” that accompanies the hot, salty spray of Pietro is enough for Clint to follow him over the edge, age be damned.

 

He lets Pietro's softening cock pull out of his mouth with a pop and sits back on his heels watching as Pietro struggles to get his breath back, enjoying the view of pale, muscled skin pricked with sweat and heaving with the best kind of exertion found outside of a battle.

 

“That was...not what I expected from an archery lesson,” Pietro laughs as he gets his breath back and Clint absolutely doesn't stare at how much younger and carefree it makes him look. Clint _does_ decide that he likes that look on Pietro's face, decides that he wants to see more of it.

 

Grinning, he rises from his knees and licks his way into Pietro's mouth, smiling at how responsive and open Pietro is, groaning as Pietro sucks the taste of his own release from Clint's tongue.

 

“Guess what?” Clint pulls back, raking his teeth over the pale expanse of Pietro's accommodating neck. “The lesson aint over yet....”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
